Question: $ \left(\dfrac{2}{5}\right)^{-2}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{5}{2}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{5}{2}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{5}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{25}{4}$